


Souvenir

by GUMMYbags



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I Just Really Love This Boygenius Song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUMMYbags/pseuds/GUMMYbags
Summary: A mission to gather information on a new monster that infects people's dreams goes horribly wrong. Plagued by nightmares and guilt Hope decides to avoid sleeping all together. Josie thinks that's a bad solution and tries to help her come up with something better.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Souvenir

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I haven't seen TVD or the Originals. I also haven't watched every episode of this show. I just think this is a cute ship. So I'm not super knowledgable about this universe's lore. This is just a disclaimer that I might get some stuff wrong. Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Blood

She wishes it didn’t have to be so violent. The way Josie chokes and gags on her blood as she dies.

The first time this happened Hope tried to force her own blood down Josie’s throat. It didn’t work. She just spit it up with the rest of the blood that was pooling in her throat.

The second time Hope tried a spell. It just made Josie bleed out faster. She thought perhaps it might have been mercy. That it at least lessened her pain. But the look of horror that flashed across Josie’s face as the blood pouring out of her abdomen began to flow faster convinced Hope that she was lying to herself. 

Eventually she quit trying to stop the inevitable. Quit applying pressure to the wound because what was the point in adding to Josie’s pain when there was no version of this that ends in their rescue. Quit leaving to find help because the only thing worse than watching Josie die was finding her body and realizing she’d left her to suffer alone. Hope learned that no matter what she does this always ends with Josie bleeding out slowly and painfully. 

So she cradles Josie’s body in her lap. When she begins to plead for her life Hope murmurs soothing reassurances into her hair. They're lies. Hope has watched this happen too many times to kid herself. No one is coming. It isn’t going to be okay. Josie won’t get to say goodbye to her dad or her sister or her mom or any of her friends. She’ll die with nobody but Hope to watch her take her last pain filled breath. 

And even though she’s watched this happen so many times before Hope will sob over Josie’s body until the monster that’s been haunting her every sleeping moment takes mercy on her and lets her wake up.

“Why do you still cry?” It asks this time. Genuinely confused by the tribrid’s humanity. “We’ve been through this at least a dozen times now. Surely you realize it’s just a dream.”

Hope just shakes her head holding Josie’s body impossibly close. The monster speaks again when she doesn’t respond. “You’re grieving a death that didn’t even happen. Your friend survived and you killed me yourself. Yet here I am and there she goes. Every time like clockwork.”

Hope shrugs wiping at the blood that’s staining Josie’s pale face. “Can’t you just let me wake up? She’s dead. It’s over. Why am I still here?” Her sobs have calmed into quiet hiccups as she waits to regain consciousness. 

“I thought we went over how this curse works before you killed me,” The monster says. Its voice is still as cold and grated as the first time Hope heard it. “I’ve created a nightmare out of one of your biggest fears, but I control only what you dream about. I can’t force you to sleep or stay asleep. We come and go as you please.”

The cement floor under Hope’s knees begins to feel softer. The once freezing November air is starting to feel a bit warmer. She recognizes that she’s waking up but it’s slower than she’d like. “So what,” She wonders aloud more to herself than anything. “Is there some lesson I’m supposed to be teaching myself right now? Is that why it’s taking so long?”

“No,” The monster sounds disinterested now as if it’s as ready to leave as she is. “You’re just tired. You’ve been trying to avoid this but you can’t stay awake forever. The longer you stay away the longer this is going to take. You should really sleep more. There’s a myriad of things I can do to fill in the extra time.” The monster glances at the body laying limply across Hope’s lap. “Though I’m not sure either of you would like them much.”

The threat causes Hope to jolt awake.


End file.
